


Let's make a plan

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [84]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plans, Protectiveness, Stalker, Threats, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity had a stalker when Oliver was in prison. The crazy person sent awful messages and made weird phone calls. After another letter Felicity and John were talking about how to caught the person.





	Let's make a plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver has been out of prison for 90 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity held her breath as she read the latest letter she had gotten. She shook her head and felt disgusted. When Oliver had gone to prison, a stalker had started making nasty phone calls and sending threatening letters. While Felicity had been under protective custody with William, she had been completely off the grid but when they came back to Star City, the hell broke loose. Most people let Felicity and her family to be alone but then there were people who couldn’t let them be. Her stalker was an extreme example of one of those hostile people. 

Felicity dropped the letter to the kitchen counter in front of her. She wrinkled her nose and sighed. She had to tell Oliver what was going on. She still remembered the mess when she hadn’t told Oliver and John about a threatening letter. Felicity picked up her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and chose Oliver’s number. She bit her bottom lip while she waited for Oliver to pick up. 

After a few seconds, the line opened and Oliver breathed out: “Hi.”

“Hi,” Felicity answered and gulped.

Oliver asked in a gentle voice: “What’s going on?”

Felicity hesitated for a moment and it didn’t go unnoticed by Oliver. He asked with growing concern: “Felicity?”

“Don’t freak out,” Felicity blurted and immediately she regretted saying it – Oliver was going to totally freak out. She hurried to continue: “I just got another letter.”

Felicity could hear Oliver grunting at the end of the line and she went on: “There is nothing new under the sun.”

“What does the letter say?” Oliver asked firmly.

“It’s all about how I’m a bitch who shouldn’t have married you. Then there is something about me being on my knees without having a brain. This time there was also a note about my death. All the basic, you know?” Felicity listed and sighed deeply.

Oliver groaned and hissed: “I really hate this. Are you at home and is your bodyguard with you?”

“Yeah, I’m home and she’s here,” Felicity said and wrinkled her nose because she really hated being followed by her bodyguard.

“Good,” Oliver said and Felicity couldn’t help but notice relieved he sounded. Then he asked: “Is there anything new you could analyse?

Felicity shook her head as she said with frustration: “I have analyzed the type and composition of the paper and ink. I have checked out every CCTV nearby to find out who is delivering the letters but nothing. I have tried to find leads but all my nets are coming back empty.”

Oliver sighed and she knew he was as frustrated as she was. They had tried to find her stalker for months now but it was a slow process because they were also trying to find Diaz. Ricardo Diaz was their main objective after all and Felicity wanted to catch him more than anything. She needed to blame someone for everything her family had gone through. After a while Oliver asked tentatively: “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I’m not worried about this scumbag,” Felicity answered and instinctively shrugged her shoulders.

“Okay,” Oliver said, prolonging the word before going on: “I’m going to come to home in a few hours.”

“I’ll be here,” Felicity answered with a smile.

“I love you,” Oliver said in a soft voice and Felicity’s heart fluttered. She whispered back: “I love you too.”

“See you,” Oliver said and Felicity knew he was smiling too.

“Bye,” Felicity answered and ended the call.

She placed her phone on the counter next to the letter. She leaned on the counter her palms flat and took a deep breath. She really needed to find a lead. She wasn’t scared for herself but she was always worried about William. What if this crazy person was going to go after William? The stalker already knew where they lived and Felicity had also gotten text messages and phone calls which meant her number wasn’t a secret anymore. Although her family wasn’t an easy target, the threat was real and the crazy person behind the messages was determined.

Felicity took the letter in her hand and read it through once more. She narrowed her eyes as she read the letter. She tried to remain objective and ignored the fact that she was reading about things that concerned her. She was analyzing the font and the style of letter but there was nothing special. There was nothing that could help her to find out who was behind the letter. She didn’t even know if it was a group of people. 

Felicity startled when her phone started ringing. She looked down at her phone and caller’s ID. She saw John calling her and she smiled to herself. She was sure Oliver had contacted John and now both men would be checking on her non-stop. Felicity picked up and greeted him: “Hi, John.”

“Hi,” John replied and went straight to the point: “I got off the phone with Oliver and he told me what’s going on. I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks, John. Seems like there isn’t going to be a quiet moment in our lives,” Felicity said sadly.

“I’m sorry,” John repeated before continuing: “Oliver and I talked about changing our objective. What if we stop looking for Diaz? We really need to catch your stalker.”

“No. We need to catch Diaz,” Felicity said without hesitation. They worked hard and she wasn’t going to give up on finding Diaz. 

“Felicity, please. Think about it. This isn’t about letting Diaz walk. This is about your safety. This is about William’s safety,” John said pleadingly.

Felicity bit her bottom lip and considered what John was saying. She hated the thought of letting Diaz go but, like John said, it was only temporary. He had also said the magic words – he had mentioned William and his safety. Besides, they didn’t have any good leads of Diaz either. Felicity took a deep breath that she exhaled sharply. Then she huffed: “Fine.”

John let out a relieved sigh and answered: “Good.”

“What’s our plan? I’ve tried tracking the signal when the crazy person calls me but he or she is very good at scrambling the signal. I have to give him or see that,” Felicity said to John while she lifted her glasses and rubbed her face with her free hand.

“Have you gotten through the voice modulator? Maybe we could recognize the voice,” John suggested.

“Didn’t work when I tried that. I have to say this stalker is definitely smarter than the lacrosse player who stalked me,” Felicity said and tried to joke about it.

“Are you sure he isn’t the stalker? Maybe he’s gotten smarter” John asked seriously.

Felicity laughed and shook her head while she rambled: “Who? The lacrosse player? I don’t think so. Besides, I think this is more about Oliver than it’s about me.”

“You’re probably right,” John agreed after a while on the other end of the line.

“I think it’s time put a bait,” Felicity suggested tentatively.

Immediately, John was sounded more alarmed as he asked: “What do you mean, Felicity?”

“I was thinking of maybe I could be a bait and lure the stalker out. It would be perfect. I haven’t been attacked because my bodyguard has been following me everywhere. What if…” Felicity reasoned out loud but she was interrupted when John cleared his throat.

“I’m not on board and I’m sure as hell Oliver won’t approve that plan. You have also told us to turn you down if you suggested to be a bait for serial killer,” John said strictly.

“I’m not sure we’re talking about a serial killer here,” Felicity mumbled.

“It’s still a no,” John said in his firm voice.

Felicity asked with annoyance: “Do you have a better solution?”

“How about consulting ARGUS. I’m sure Lyla will let us use their spy satellite, agents and other equipment,” John explained.

Felicity tapped her index finger against her bottom lip as she thought about it. She had to admit she had been intrigued when John mentioned she could use the ARGUS spy satellite. Of course, she could hack it but everything would be easier if she could just get the access legally. It was also her wet dream to play with the ARGUS satellite but she wasn’t going to tell the guys it. She knew they wouldn’t approve her motives to get on board.

Felicity stated: “We still need a solid plan. I can do a bit more with the spy satellite but it’s not necessarily going to be sufficient. I suggest we keep me being a bait as a plan B.”

“We’re not going to need a plan B,” John promised with determination.

“We usually need plans B, C, D and E,” Felicity reminded him.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity's stalker is caught although Oliver doesn't like the way everything happens.
> 
> (Sorry about being late. My flights have been delayed and I have no idea what time zone I'm in because of my jet lag... I know those are excuses. *Sigh* Try to bare with me.)


End file.
